


Buzz

by bravenclawesome



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Bees, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, Panic, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda's curls were as perfect as always, except for the small bumblebee that had currently taken the liberty to nestle itself in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

“Get it off!”

Glinda’s shrill voice echoed through the Shiz courtyard, high and frantic. Everyone turned to see what was going on, and saw her blundering about in a frenzy. Her cries were accompanied by two loud screeches from Shenshen and Pfannee, who were staring and pointing wide-eyed at the top of her head. Glinda’s curls were as perfect as always, except for the small bumblebee that had currently taken the liberty to nestle itself in them.

“It’s _moving!_ ” Glinda screamed again, her hands waving about her head, as if she wanted to touch it, but was scared of what would happen if she did. Pfannee and Shenshen flailed about as they tried to figure out a way to get the bee off their friend's head, but ended up looking like they were trying to replicate the bee’s wing movements from the way they flapped their hands and floundered helplessly about.

At this point Glinda had begun to hop around, still yelling, well aware of the fact that her friends were just as scared of insects as she had been all her life. A small crowd was beginning to gather around her as she did so, her cohorts yelping and squawking beside her. The students of Shiz were at a loss for what to do, and Glinda was soon surrounded by panicked voices.

“How did that bee get on her head?”

“Someone get it off before it stings her!”

“Don’t move, Glinda!”

Then suddenly, a voice rang out amidst the chaos.

“What’s going on?”

Glinda was beside herself with agitated distress, but she noticed a familiar face emerging from the crowd of students. There stood Elphaba Thropp, clad in her usual black robes, a large pile of books clutched to her chest as she silently observed the pandemonium. She would have looked comical if not for the fact that her face was so serious.

Ignoring the rest of the students, Elphaba stepped forward towards her. Pfannee and Shenshen began to squeak again, “Be careful! It stings!” but she seemed oblivious to their warning calls. Now she was right in front of her, and Glinda saw her eyes gaze at her head.

Elphaba cocked her head to one side, then said calmly, “Oh. It’s a bee.” With one swift move, she lifted her head slightly and puffed.

The sudden blast of wind unsettled the small insect, and after rustling for a few seconds in obvious discomfort, it unfolded its wings and flew off. All was quiet as everyone watched the bee, until the only thing anyone could hear was a quiet buzz, then nothing.

“That’s all right then,” Elphaba said simply, and without saying another word, she pivoted on her heel and left, leaving the rest of the school staring after her in a surprised silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net around two years ago, and can be found there under the same username.
> 
> This was based on what actually happened a couple of years ago when a bee landed on my friend’s head. Perhaps it didn’t attract quite as much attention, but a quiet girl in my year came over and blew the bee away whilst everyone else was screaming their heads off. I was thinking about it the other day and this was the result. Hope you liked it!


End file.
